


Sleigh Ride

by suzanami



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Banter, Clothed Sex, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzanami/pseuds/suzanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Anna suspects that Kristoff likes his sleigh more than he likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleigh Ride

Kristoff's appreciation of his sleigh was so much so that sometimes it made Anna almost jealous. He was a little rough on it when it was out of the barn, when he was working, but he babied it when he brought it in. At first it was cute, how he doted on it, but as the months went on, it became something of a pet peeve for Anna. It wasn't _very_ often, but it was often _enough_ that he was late meeting her because he was doing something with his dumb sleigh, cleaning or polishing or replacing something broken or looking into getting some custom runners put on.

Today was one of those days. The previous week had been an incredibly busy holiday, celebrating the first anniversary of the queen's official coronation as well as her return to the kingdom. So Anna and Kristoff waited until the festivities died down to celebrate the first anniversary of, well, knowing each other. Okay, they weren't _officially_ courting yet; there were some kinks to work out with that and Elsa didn't exactly have a lot of time to look into the details and neither was in a huge rush to marriage just yet. But the anniversary of meeting each other was still worth enough to celebrate in Anna's book.

She'd worn his favorite of her dresses – nothing remotely as fancy as any of her gowns, just one of her daily ones, but he always liked it. She wove through the market idly, hoping to see him, but when he was a good half hour late, she had an idea where to find him.

And there he was, in the barn, in the back where he kept his sleigh. He was leaning over it, his back almost completely to her, and he was polishing it or something, she didn't really know. She leaned against a wooden support beam and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the slope of his shoulders, how they moved. How he'd rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. How the firm lines of his back looked where the shirt pulled tight as he reached forward. How his hands moved slowly, lingeringly, over the smooth curves of the wood, his fingers curling against the edge as he balanced himself while he reached at an awkward angle for who knew what. The twinge in her stomach was absolutely jealousy, no doubt, as she watched his hands lavish attention over this inanimate object.

“Enjoying your bonding time with your sleigh?”

He jumped and turned around almost too quickly. “Criminey, Anna. Give me a heart attack why don't you.” She shrugged, not uncrossing her arms or moving from where she leaned against the beam. Realization settled over his features. “Shit. I totally forgot, Anna. I'm sorry.” He wiped his hands and tossed the rag aside. He strode over to her, running his hand through his hair. He reached his free hand towards her, thought better of it, and added, “I really am sorry. I'm – I've been looking forward to spending all day with you. I have. I really have. I lost track of time.”

She huffed at him a little, bunching up her shoulders. “I'm not that mad,” she said. “Just a little annoyed. The only time you're ever late to a date with me is when you're paying attention to your sleigh.”

“C'mon, that's not fair.”

“I think you touch that thing more than you touch me,” she said, raising one brow. Her gaze flickered to his hands.

At this he rolled his eyes. “Don't be stupid.”

Anna bit her lip. “A girl could get jealous, you know.” She stood up straight and reached up to grab his hand and clasping it in both of hers. She raised both eyebrows up at him. At her more playful demeanor, Kristoff relaxed, leaning in to peck her lightly on the mouth. “I mean,” she continued, tipping her head slightly to the side, “I know you love your sleigh, but don't forget who gave it to you.”

He took her invitation and nuzzled his face into her neck, and she could feel him grin against her skin. “Don't forget who's responsible for losing my old one.”

His breath skimmed over her ear and she shivered a little. “I mean, you're allowed to enjoy us both. Don't get me wrong.”

“Yeah?” He'd picked up on her meaning, like he could feel the twisting feeling in her core, and she swallowed as he dragged his mouth along her neck.

“Yeah. Just don't leave me out, you know?” She leaned against him, attempting to push him backwards with her much slighter body.

Kristoff paused, leaned back, peered at her quizzically. “Hold up, feistypants. Where are you planning on going with this?”

“Right over there,” she nodded over his shoulder at the sleigh, pushing against him with her hands.

“Whoa, whoa, simmer down,” he said. “I don't think so. Where's this coming from all of the sudden, anyway? It's the middle of the day.” He lowered his eyelids at her. “And it's a barn.”

“So?”

“A dirty, smelly, public barn.”

Ignoring his concerns, Anna was starting to fumble with his belt. “It's the back of the barn, and it's not one of the major ones, and I don't really care, anyway. I want to assert my dominance over the sleigh as love of your live.”

He laughed a little at her admittedly ridiculous perspective on the situation, then he was following her lead, backing up despite himself, as her hand brushed against him through his pants. Probably on purpose. She shoved him against the side of the sleigh, hastily untucking his shirt. “Anna, this is no place for a princess to –”

She snorted. “Gimme a break.” And she crushed her mouth to his, kissing him hard and hot. She had a tendency to be very determined and talking her out of pretty much anything was usually a futile endeavor. Especially when he really didn't _want_ to talk her out of it. She was fast and sparking against him, eager and insistent, and her little breasts were all smooshed up against him. He really couldn't deny her.

Soon he was seated in the sleigh, Anna straddled over him, and he was unbuttoning her blouse and bunching up her skirt, dragging his fingers down her thighs and his mouth over her collarbones. Her breathing was rushed in his ear, her fingers clutching, her hips already moving in anticipation. He paused as she shoved something in his pocket before tugging open his pants. “What are you doing?” he breathed.

“Safe keeping.”

“Don't put your pantaloons in my dirty pocket.”

“It's cleaner than the floor,” she panted, pushing his shirt up his chest and dragging her hands down his front. “And I'm still gonna need those after.”

He pressed his mouth to the tender skin where her jaw met her ear, letting his tongue draw out a nice little coo from her. “Nah, you should go without. All day.”

“ _That_ would be bad form for a princess,” she managed.

“Not this?”

“No, princesses are _expected_ to have romantic scandals now and then.”

“Your sister might disagree.”

“I'll handle Elsa,” Anna replied, but her voice was trembling more as Kristoff's thumb pressed into the crease of her hip that lead down between her thighs. “She kind of owes me for saving her life and all. Besides, you act like the horses are gonna gossip.”

Kristoff laughed breathlessly, his free hand threading through her hair, mussing her braid, pulling her mouth against his as he lifted her hips. She braced herself on his shoulders and lowered herself onto him, letting out a shuddering sigh against his tongue. Her sighs gave way to low moans as he moved under her, not as smoothly as he would've liked, but she didn't seem to mind the clumsy rhythm. His hand grabbed hard at her backside, letting her roll her hips, letting her get what she wanted, following her lead. She was hot and fast, her hands fisting in his shirt and burying her face in his shoulder.

His breath hitched as he muttered, “Not so loud,” against her neck and she laughed in as much as she could between the other sounds she was making. She angled her hips back to get the friction she needed, grunting in frustration when she couldn't quite drag herself against him right. Sleighs weren't really designed with this sort of positioning in mind. He picked up on her need and slid his hand around to her front, relishing her low groan of relief in his ear as he pressed his thumb against her.

It didn't take long; she was already ridiculously worked up for no apparent reason and that always aroused him out of his mind. She went tight and shuddered around him, loudly gasping a decidedly unprincessly word against his shoulder as she bucked her hips a few more times. Kristoff wasn't long after, fisting his hand in her hair and tugging her head back to press his mouth against the hollow of her throat as he uncoiled.

When his mind cleared enough to think coherently, Kristoff glanced around the barn, suddenly worried that someone had caught them. But no, they were alone. Just him sitting there, sweating in the summer heat, with Anna draped limply over him, breathing hard. He shifted, lifting her hips and sliding out, grinning as she shivered and bit her lip at the movement. Her eyes fluttered open, then she grinned back, leaning in to kiss him hard again. “See,” she said against his lips. “Sharing isn't so bad, is it?”

“Anna, I like you more than my sleigh.”

“I'm still skeptical sometimes.” She took a deep breath, still a little shaky, and put her hands on his face. His eyes were still glassy and his face flushed, and she kissed him again. “But now when you sit in your sleigh, you'll think of me.”

“Dummy.” He nuzzled her cheek, letting his lips ghost over the line of her jaw. “I already do.”


End file.
